Jewels on the River
by Koi no Soshan
Summary: The game between the two of them was one he always ended up resenting one way or another; either he was being blocked out, or he was being dragged into mad acts which he would rather avoid. One-shot, Gravityshipping.


**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and respective publishers, including Shueisha, Studio Gallop, Nihon Ad Systems, Toei Animation, 4Kids, and others. I would never claim to own it or attempt to make money off of it- just think of this as a written, free doujinshi and hopefully we'll get along fine ;)

**Notes:** Written for Aramis-chan, who won my offer of a fic over on the help_haiti community on Live Journal. Her request was for a Gravityshipping fic with the prompts 'jewelry' and 'stealing'. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the lateness!

**Vocabulary:** Sama is a respectful honorific in Japanese. Nii-san is older brother, while Nee-san means older sister. Ou means king, and can be used as a honorific at the end of a name. Ore-sama is basically a self-aggrandizing pronoun which Bakura is very fond of using. Sahu-sama is from Sahu (saHw), an early term in Egyptian for the nobility- hey, Bakura's looking to mock Malik, not be socially correct. Mejjai is from Medjay (mDAj), a term which, by the New Kingdom, referred to the police in ancient Egypt.

Rehotepu is the name I chose for Ryou in ancient times. It comes from Rehotep, essentially meaning 'Re/Ra is satisfied', and I honestly am not sure what the transliteration is. Menchu is from Menth (mnTw), a war-god, while Reshepu is from Resheph (rSpw), a Caanite deity of plague and war who was later associated with horses and chariots in Egypt. Reshepu is Rishid and Menchu is Malik.

And yes, I've just written an AU of my AE Malik back-story, which is technically AU as well. The logic of that slightly escapes, me, I'll admit.

* * *

**Jewels on the River**

Being friends with a noble was, Rehotepu reflected, somewhat difficult, and, at least in his case, rather risky.

"Menchu-sama…are you sure it's safe?"

While Menchu-sama never _meant_ to force Rehotepu into anything, it happened often anyway- the natural result of his forceful personality and Rehotepu's shyness. Certainly Rehotepu could stand up for himself, but arguing with the son of this region's nomarch would be a daunting prospect to anyone, not just a soft-spoken magician for some reason chosen to train him in use of his Kaa.

As dangerous as Menchu-sama's Kaa probably had the potential to be, he was currently introducing Rehotepu to an entirely different danger: fast horses. Rehotepu liked riding well enough, which was good, since his work often had him traveling. But when he had a mount at all it was a mule, not a horse!

"I've been training him myself, Rehotepu," Menchu-sama said. His voice was cool and forceful, but not derisive, and Rehotepu could just hear the friendliness which lurked underneath. "I wouldn't allow anyone else on him if I thought he'd give them trouble."

"I suppose it would make it harder to sell him if he got a bad reputation…"

"Besides, I'm hardly asking you to ride him alone. I'll be the one in control, after all." Menchu-sama smiled lightly, and not for the first time, Rehotepu wondered at his meaning. His words often seemed to have hidden meanings to them, and it made Rehotepu feel distinctly awkward; whether because he feared being wrong or right about them he was never sure.

"Ah, I guess that's true…"

"Of course. Now, how do you want to do this?" Menchu-sama asked, turning to look over the horse. "In front, I think. I'll be able to see over your head easily enough."

Maybe it would be less easy to fall off, then? Rehotepu put visions of himself sliding right off the horse's rump away, grateful. He mounted without too much difficulty- while the horse was certainly taller, it wasn't all that different to a mule when standing still.

Menchu-sama mounted behind him a moment later, arms passing over him in order to get a good grip on the horse's mane. "You should hold on as well, Rehotepu," he said, and Rehotepu hurried to imitate his grip. "Now then…"

At first their pace was relatively slow, allowing Rehotepu to gain confidence. It was foolish to hope that they would maintain this pace, though- Rehotepu had seen Menchu-sama racing his older brother often enough to know better. He was surprised, though, to find that the pace actually became easier as they gained speed, the movement of the horse much smoother, losing the uncomfortable jerk that had made his seat difficult at first.

Rehotepu wasn't brave enough to turn around and look, but he could almost feel Menchu-sama becoming more at ease. Only Menchu-sama would be more comfortable riding a horse at breakneck speeds than taking magic lessons, he thought with a smile.

Menchu-sama did have very good control of the horse, though, and Rehotepu began to lose some of his own tension, finally ceasing to stare resolutely the horse's mane. They were already quite far from Menchu-sama's mansion, and for a moment that made Rehotepu worry, before he reminded himself that Reshepu-sama would come to fetch his younger brother if they strayed too far. Riding near the river as they were, they wouldn't be difficult to track either.

At these speeds everything passed by in a flash, hard ground, water, and the trees by the bank barely before his eyes and then gone. Perhaps this was what the wind felt like? Dangerous as it was, he could understand why Menchu-sama enjoyed this, then.

For a moment when he saw another rider he assumed it was Reshepu-sama, but no, he didn't look tall enough, and Reshepu-sama would never wear such an ostentations red robe…and what was that bag he had with him? "Mechu-sama?"

"Aa, I see." Menchu-sama changed their direction, setting off in pursuit of the other man. "Hn, stealing in the daylight…"

Rehotepu was glad to leave the details of their pursuit up to Menchu-sama, but he tried to stay aware, prepared to intervene with his magic if anything went wrong. Menchu-sama didn't appear to need it, though, catching up with the thief quickly and herding him towards the riverbank. Rehotepu caught a closer glance at the thief, and saw as the covering fell off his head to reveal wild, white hair, oddly similar to his own…

Menchu-sama drew dangerously close, making the other horse rear back violently. There was a shout from the thief, cut off as he fell from the horse's back and into the river. Menchu-sama dismounted hurriedly, taking hold of the thief's horse and pulling it back to the ground. For a moment it struggled, and Rehotepu drew forth his Heka, heart is his throat as he tried to think through panic and decide _what_ he could do against a horse. But the horse calmed a moment later, allowing Menchu-sama to pat its head.

Uncomfortable with being on Menchu-sama's horse alone, Rehotepu dismounted, and both of them looked over the bank of the river.

It turned out the thief had surfaced, spitting out water and cursing as he saw the stolen jewelry floating away from him. "That was your fault, Sahu-sama, yours!" he yelled out, voice high and abrasive.

Rather than doing something potentially sensible like trying to arrest him, Menchu-sama chuckled. "Duly noted. And it's no matter- there's a magical technique for retrieving one's belongings, and I remember their appearance well enough."

"Ah, the technique which should be useful in thieving but seldom is? Good to hear it benefits someone." The mocking tone in the thief's voice was fast growing aggravating.

"Hn. With the amount of times you've broken into my manor, Bakura, it's quite a surprise that you aren't yet capable of using it on my possessions."

"Perhaps that would be boring?"

"I knew you had more pride than sense, but I would expect less foolish behavior from you."

As Rehotepu listened to this exchange, he felt more and more anxious. Menchu-sama and this thief, this 'Bakura', knew each other? If Bakura had stolen from him before, then why was Menchu-sama speaking to him so easily, seeming to even enjoy it?

Rehotepu tensed as the thief's eyes suddenly lighted on him. "And who's this magician of yours, Sahu-sama?"

"None of your concern," Menchu-sama said, and while Rehotepu thought he understood his meaning, it stung. When Bakura didn't respond, narrowed eyes flickering over Rehotepu's features, Menchu-sama continued, "_Don't_ bother him, Bakura."

"Kh. So you finally gave in and found yourself a teacher, then?" Bakura asked, turning his attention back to Menchu-sama. "Is he any use?"

"Naturally. I wouldn't choose a substandard magician, after all." The only accurate way to describe Menchu-sama's expression was to call it a smirk. "Rehotepu's Kaa probably equals yours, you know."

"Hmm…" The thief was out of the water quickly, not even bothering to wring the water from his robe as he came to stand before them on the riverbank. Still Menchu-sama did nothing, as if this was completely normal. "He _might_ come close to Ore-sama, but he doesn't look very inclined towards battle."

Suddenly the thief reached out, tugging on a lock of Rehotepu's hair. He smirked, showing teeth. "Well, magician? Why so silent?"

Rehotepu had been more confused than anything else before, but now his pulse grew faster. He felt frozen, like a prey trapped before a predator it knew it should run from. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Thief King Bakura-sama. Pleased to meet you."

"Eh? A title like that…" It was hard to tell, but Bakura had actually seemed serious in his introduction.

"Ore-sama is the best, after all," Bakura said, holding up one of Rehotepu's bracelets.

Rehotepu couldn't help but look. The clasp had simply been undone, not even sustaining any damage. "I hadn't even noticed."

"Naturally." Bakura stepped away, turning towards his horse. "Well, Ore-sama will be taking this. At least something should come out of this day."

"Wait!"

Rehotepu had barely cried out a protest, though, before Menchu-sama stepped in the thief's way. "Enough, Bakura." Menchu-sama carefully removed one of his earrings, and then grabbed the bracelet from Bakura's hand and put the earring in its place. "I won't tolerate you taking Rehotepu's belongings."

"Kh." Bakura brushed past Menchu-sama and went to his horse. A moment later he had mounted, riding away unhindered.

Menchu-sama returned to Rehotepu and took his hand, fastening the bracelet around his wrist again. "I thought you'd miss this. It's something from your family, isn't it?"

"Yes," Rehotepu said, lowering his head. "It belonged to my little sister. Thank you for returning it."

Menchu-sama's hand tightened around his for a moment before releasing. "We should be returning now, or Nii-san will worry."

"Er, yes, but Menchu-sama, what was all of that?"

"Bakura. He passes through here occasionally and tries to steal from me. Sometimes he succeeds, sometimes he doesn't."

When Rehotepu didn't say anything right away Menchu-sama seemed to take it that he had no more questions, and he efficiently rearranged them for the ride back to his manor. But Rehotepu was still thinking on his words.

_Sometimes he succeeds, sometimes he doesn't._

When Menchu-sama said it like that it sounded as if it was some sort of game. But how could being robbed be something to take lightly?

===o===

As Menchu-sama had said, Bakura's arrivals never seemed to follow any notable pattern. He would appear, either out of the silence of the night or in a blaze on that demon horse of his, and seemingly vanish just as quickly. But Menchu-sama at least didn't seem to avoid apprehending him due to inability or lack of opportunity. As Rehotepu had initially thought, Menchu-sama seemed to regard the thief's 'visits' as simple entertainment.

Either he was blind to the thief's true nature, or perhaps their encounters really were just games between them. Like Menchu-sama's horse racing- he enjoyed the thrill, but would never put himself at risk by racing on a horse which he didn't trust. What escaped Rehotepu was _why_ he trusted Bakura in such a manner.

It was something he was most comfortable observing from a distance, and he knew that his discomfit showed clearly whenever he crossed paths with Bakura.

"Will you try to drive Ore-sama away?" Bakura asked one night, tugging on a lock of Rehotepu's hair and smirking insufferably. "See if your Kaa is a match or not?"

"No. What I want is to know what you're doing here."

Bakura chuckled. "You don't know? Did Sahu-sama choose badly, or are these fits just something that come over you from time to time?"

"What?"

"Perhaps they are. Well, surely you know that Ore-sama wouldn't waste time here if it wasn't _worthwhile_?" Bakura's voice was full of suggestion, and Rehotepu's face must have shown his dismay. "Ah, so you do understand. At least you aren't a fool."

Such a confirmation of his suspicions was disheartening. Did Menchu-sama have to have such bad taste? It was impossible for him to talk about it with Menchu-sama, and eventually he conquered his nerves and tried to speak with his elder brother.

"I cannot say I approve," Reshepu-sama said, in that hoarse voice which had, upon their first meeting, made Rehotepu fear that he was ill, "But Menchu is careful. He mostly just enjoys the races, I believe."

"Yes, but…"

Reshepu-sama sighed. "I understand your concern, and I share it. However Bakura is a man who none of the Mejjai entertain a hope of capturing. At the moment he is mostly harmless, but if that ever changes then Menchu is the most likely to succeed in driving him away from our land. Unless the Mejjai gain many more magicians working among them, it is useless to hope for Bakura's capture."

"It must be disappointing…" Rehotepu mused, and Reshepu-sama nodded.

It was a strange realization to come to, that there existed criminals so great in magic that the Mejjai despaired of ever stopping them. Even Rehotepu felt reluctant to fight him: focusing on spirits as he did, he had to admit that his Kaa wasn't truly at a level where it stood a chance.

So as much as he hated it, he tried to put the matter aside and focus on what he was really here for. Lessons with Menchu-sama were always difficult, however, Menchu-sama's negative feelings for his Kaa standing in the way even at the best of times.

"Ah, Menchu-sama! It was going so well…"

Menchu-sama had just risen from his seat, seemingly making to leave, but now he turned to look at Rehotepu again. "Stop that. We might as well admit that it's useless to hope for any improvement at the moment, Rehotepu."

"That's not true- you really _have_ been improving."

Menchu-sama raised an eyebrow, his gaze derisive. "I've yet to kill anyone. If you count _that_ as an improvement, you must have very low standards."

Rehotepu sighed. "Menchu-sama, honestly…given your past with it, the control which you currently have over your Kaa is impressive. You can perform magic quite well, so even if your Kaa can't come forth freely without being a risk, it isn't being blocked dangerously. Your emotions surrounding your Kaa could be harmful, but they aren't, at least not to such an extreme extent. I have every faith that you will master it."

Though Rehotepu had spoken honestly, Menchu-sama didn't appear to be taking it in. They both fell into silence, Menchu-sama thinking of who knew what, and Rehotepu wracking his mind for something which might help.

While he'd never been told it all in detail, Rehotepu had pieced together the basics of Menchu-sama's past with his Kaa. It had always been just beneath the surface, one of those powerful Kaa which never slept in the minds of their owners, but his father had refused to allow him to train. When Menchu-sama and his older brother Reshepu-sama had been attacked by bandits it had broken free entirely, slaying all of them and harming Reshepu-sama as well. Thus his father's refusal to allow training had fallen to necessity, and…

Well, that was about all he could piece together. Menchu-sama's resentment and fear of his Kaa was unhealthy, but it contrasted strangely with his apparent desire for improvement. He was the one who had requested that Rehotepu teach him, after all. Rehotepu still wasn't quite sure why he had been chosen when there were magicians even just in this nome with far more experience at teaching the use of magical techniques to others, but he was trying his best.

It was an inevitably awkward transition, though, since Rehotepu's main line of work was generally completed alone. Using spells to protect people from evil spirits, while privately trying to help those spirits gain rest as well…he'd never needed companions in such a line of work.

"Having trouble? You look worried, magician."

Rehotepu jumped as the thief's mocking voice sounded, far too close for comfort. He spun around to face him, twisting awkwardly in his seat before rising. "Eh? What are you doing here?"

Bakura chuckled. "It isn't as if Ore-sama hasn't been in Sahu-sama's room before, you know. It's more of a surprise to see you here, really. But I suppose Sahu-sama must like you…"

"Eh, you think so?" Rehotepu asked, before biting his lip. He shouldn't be letting the words of a thief affect him! And what did he mean when he said that he'd been here before? Were they…? "Menchu-sama is?"

"He left a while ago. You really ought to pay more attention to your surroundings, magician. Something…unfortunate might happen if you remain so preoccupied." Rehotepu tensed, raising his Heka, but Bakura simply smirked at him, as if it had been nothing but a joke. "You seem worried, magician. What, is there something wrong with Sahu-sama?"

Rehotepu sighed. He couldn't believe he was confiding in Bakura of all people, but then, the thief probably already knew, given how much time he seemed to spend around Menchu-sama. "I do worry about Menchu-sama. It just doesn't seem healthy, the way he resents his Kaa…"

"That's the problem you don't understand, magician," the thief drawled. "Sahu-sama _hates_. He hates his Kaa, he hates those who brought it forth…" Bakura cocked his head. "Who knows, he might even hate himself for not being able to control it. He's wrapped up everything painful in his Kaa, and no matter how much you try to train him to work like some magician or priest, that won't change."

It was not all that unlike groping around in the dark, but Rehotepu felt the need to say it. "Couldn't that view be colored by your own experiences?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Ore-sama's _experiences_ have given knowledge."

"But it's not natural for humans to live in a constant state of such violent emotion! It's not natural for the living, and it's not natural for the-" Rehotepu broke off, and felt a chill as he saw Bakura's expression, like a crocodile ready to close in on its prey.

"Not natural for what? The dead, isn't it?"

"Well, yes…"

Bakura laughed, and this time the sound felt more threatening than annoying. "Don't play innocent, magician. Ore-sama has seen those hidden scrolls of yours. You think you can keep playing with evil spirits forever?"

"I want to help them!"

Now Bakura stepped forwards, taking Rehotepu's chin in a painfully tight grip. "You're a fool, magician. Evil spirits can only be placated by death…even if they were men at one point, all they desire now is to cause suffering to anyone who intrudes on them. Learn this from Ore-sama before you learn it another way, understood?"

Rehotepu pulled away form Bakura, and knew he was glaring. "Thank you, but I don't need advice."

Bakura crossed his arms, looking amused. "Aren't you being too proud, magician?"

Rehotepu truly was lost for words. _This_ man was calling him too proud? He shook his head. Bakura was wrong, anyway. "It's not _pride_…it's something I need."

"Hmm?" Bakura looked him over for a moment, almost seeming contemplative, before shrugging. "Whatever you say. As long as it makes you happy when you're dead."

Rehotepu opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura was already leaving. Perhaps he should ward that window?

===o===

Bright light pooled around him, probably making his form easily clear to any who might still be up at this hour. While the moon wasn't full it was close, and Rehotepu had an excellent view of it from the roof. Well, that was one necessary component of the divining accounted for, then.

He had prepared well, and so felt safe to let his Heka rise, a beacon to the powers he called on, and begin the invocation. Nine times he gave it, feeling the power rise, and for a moment he saw a pale figure before him, emanating moonlight, before being swept away in visions.

_Bakura speaking with Menchu-sama, seemingly fighting, before smirking and advancing on him… _

_Another argument, this time with Rehotepu present. Even in the form of such a vision, soundless and indistinct, that same strange tension was evident between them. It was different this time, though, far more intense, and he couldn't be sure if it was positive or not… _

_A dark, tomb-like chamber, walls dirty both with filth and mist, spirits swarming about, all converging on one location. By the far wall stood a tablet, artifacts of gold placed within its slots, and guarding it was Bakura, looking dead on his feet, an angry spirit himself, blood seeping over his face, matting his hair, darkening that ostentatious robe of his… _Was_ he alive? The spirits converged on him, and now it was impossible to tell…_

Rehotepu's sight went blank for a moment as the vision left him, maybe black like under his eyelids or white like the moonlight he'd divined with- he wasn't quite sure. He must have collapsed, for when he awakened it was to see Bakura looming over him, knees and hands trapping Rehotepu in place. "Where did you come from?" he asked, voice a murmur. If he squinted he could almost see the darkness coiling around Bakura, blood and evil spirits…

He shuddered, looking away.

"Kh. You really need to learn to pay more attention to the living, magician. Ore-sama didn't _come_ from anywhere."

"You saw, then?"

"You divining, anyway. It's not as interesting from this end, probably," Bakura said, and Rehotepu could see his shoulders shrug, a silhouette against the moonlit sky. It was a strange sight, his hair glowing white like the moon but everything else blackened. "Well? Did you see anything interesting?"

Rehotepu looked at him and could almost see the blood, though _really_ it was just the red of the thief's robe, color becoming more evident as his eyes adjusted. He shook his head violently, trying to dislodge the vision. It didn't matter, did it? It was just a thief, not anyone to miss…right?

"Hmm? Are you all right, magician? Didn't see anything too horrible, did you?"

Rehotepu's throat grew tight. _Horrible_? That was one word for it, he supposed. And really, as much as he disliked Bakura, he couldn't put this aside. "That place… Please don't go there. You'll be killed if you do."

"_What_?" Bakura's hand came around Rehotepu's wrist, grip painfully tight, and for once his voice was not mocking but vicious, fully exposing the danger that lay underneath. "What place did you see?"

"Ruins…a chamber underground…"

"You saw _that_? Kh, Ore-sama will return there no matter what you say."

"But you'll be killed!"

For a moment Bakura was silent, and when he spoke again his voice had returned to its normal amused state. "And that would bother you, magician?"

"Menchu-sama…I'll tell him about this."

Rehotepu gasped as a hand came around his throat, just barely loose enough for him to breathe. "If you do that then prepare to die," Bakura said, and his voice was harsh again, clearly serious in that threat.

"W-why?" Rehotepu had to force the word out. Uselessly, he scrabbled at Bakura's hand, but Bakura was easily more powerful than him in this respect. Unless he was willing to start a battle between their Kaa he wouldn't be able to remove Bakura from him.

Rehotepu could see Bakura's expression now, unforgiving and harsh as he now knew it had never been before. "Sahu-sama will just get in the way. Ore-sama can't allow any distractions." Bakura's hand loosened, and Rehotepu took a larger breath of air gratefully. "Understood?"

"No! Menchu-sama cares about you. I'm not keeping something like this a secret from him!"

"You will, or you won't be alive to protect him! Ore-sama can't let _anyone_ intrude on this task!" Bakura's voice was almost desperate, affecting Rehotepu against his will.

"Are you saying you _want_ to die?"

Bakura snorted and looked away. "Ore-sama has a task which must be completed. There is no margin for error, and if death results, then so be it. Some things are more important than living, magician."

Rehotepu stared. Bakura viewed himself as having such a responsibility? "Those dead spirits…"

"Are of no concern to you," Bakura snapped, looking on Rehotepu fully again. "And it has _nothing_ to do with Sahu-sama. He doesn't need to know about it."

Rehotepu shook his head, not really in denial but in shock. Was Bakura _worried_ about Menchu-sama? Concerned at least, or something like that. He must know that Menchu-sama would try to stop him if he knew about it… "All right. I won't tell him," Rehotepu said, voice barely more than a murmur.

Bakura released him and rose to his feet, sweeping away. Only a soft thump signaled his ascension to the ground, and Rehotepu was left on the roof alone, gazing up at the moon and wondering just how everything had gone so wrong.

===o===

It had been strange, awful in a way, to pretend that everything was all right while around Menchu-sama. Their magic lesson today had been a mess, and for once because Rehotepu was preoccupied rather than Menchu-sama. He'd second-guessed his original decision countless times, but in the end always held his peace. There didn't seem to be any answer which could be considered fully right or good…

When Rehotepu walked into his room that evening, he was met with the scent of wine. A jar of it, seal broken, stood by the bed, where Bakura reclined, a presumably full bowl in his hand. Rehotepu almost wanted to gasp or make some exclamation- pretending surprise might allow him to pretend that he didn't already know Bakura well enough to be anything _but_. He did sigh. "Bakura, please don't bring your stolen goods to my room."

Naturally, Bakura just smirked at him. "Sahu-sama won't mind, you know. Come, magician, enjoy yourself for once."

Rehotepu scowled. He'd enjoyed himself here just fine before Bakura had come and intruded on his work!

But Bakura clearly intended to make himself welcome here, and Rehotepu really didn't have the energy to try to argue with him. He was bad enough at that at the best of times, after all. So he sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Worrying again? You do that far too much. Here, have some wine."

Rehotepu shook his head. "I've had enough tonight, really."

Bakura shrugged and returned to drinking, watching Rehotepu lazily. Rehotepu had known right away that the thief was arrogant, but with an air like this, he could almost understand where he'd gotten the idea to call himself 'Thief King'. He certainly seemed to think it his right to behave like the worst kind of king.

It wasn't long before Bakura's scrutiny began wearing on his nerves, and Rehotepu cast around for a subject to distract him. "Are you sure about all of this?" Naturally, he'd had to choose the worst one.

Any hope that Bakura had misinterpreted the question instantly faded, as Bakura's expression grew harsh once again. He placed his wine on the chest Rehotepu kept at the foot of his bed. What for? To have his hands free of Rehotepu started a fight? It didn't make much sense, unless he planned to threaten Rehotepu again. And maybe he did…

Before anything could happen, though, footsteps sounded nearby, and Rehotepu spun around to see Menchu-sama in the doorway. "Menchu-sama!"

He shuddered as he felt Bakura's body pressing against his back, the thief's teeth biting down on his ear for a moment before releasing. "Not a word," Bakura warned, abrasive voice a mere whisper.

Menchu-sama obviously hadn't heard, his expression still entertained- amused, as if this was some _joke_- as he strode over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, close enough to be within Bakura's reach. He smiled and took the abandoned bowl of wine, taking a sip from it. "Interesting. And here I had thought that you disliked Bakura, Rehotepu."

Rehotepu didn't know how to respond. He _did_. He hated this thief, who had barged in on his life and caused so much trouble, making a place for himself everywhere and seemingly enjoying Rehotepu's resentment. But even so…it was as if there was a spell on him, drawing him to the thief against his will. It was _Menchu-sama_ he cared for, and yet he was keeping a secret from Menchu-sama simply because Bakura had asked it of him.

Perhaps it was because of the events of the past night… As cruel as Bakura had been, as strange in his nonchalance about the possibility of his own death, he had in some mad way seemed concerned for Menchu-sama. Whatever he was planning to do, he meant to do it to the death, yet also didn't want it to taint what time he had left…

_Ore-sama has a task which must be completed. There is no margin for error, and if death results, then so be it. Some things are more important than living, magician. _

The thought of Bakura becoming one of the hateful spirits he worked to protect people from…why was it so horrible?

"Rehotepu, are you all right?"

He startled, focusing on Menchu-sama's face again. Cool and confident, concern just hidden in the edges… His strength almost made their determination to protect him seem silly.

Menchu-sama was looking at him strangely, and Rehotepu jumped when one of his hands reached out, brushing against Rehotepu's forehead. "Hmm? You feel fine, anyway."

Rehotepu felt heat rise in his face, and jumped again as Bakura's arms came around him. The thief chuckled, leaning against him again. "The magician's problem isn't being ill, you know."

"Oh?" Menchu-sama sounded intrigued, and Rehotepu barely registered that the bowl vanished from Menchu-sama's hand. Instead he watched his expression, cool but intense, of a quality which made Rehotepu feel rather like prey in the eyes of a hunter. Leaning closer, he smiled. "No, I suppose it isn't."

Rehotepu felt more like prey than ever as Menchu-sama bridged the last distance between them, actually kissing him. Rehotepu gasped, and Menchu-sama took the opportunity to deepen the gesture, tongue sliding into his mouth and infusing it with the taste of wine. His hand came to grip Rehotepu's wrist, as if there was some chance that Rehotepu would try to move away.

He wouldn't have even if he had anywhere to go, though. Menchu-sama was insistent, leading their movements even as Rehotepu responded, and Rehotepu couldn't imagine denying him in this moment. He shivered as a hand ran along his thigh, moving his robe out of the way, and was embarrassed to find that he moaned when pressure came down on his ear.

Bakura, was it? But heat was rising in him, and Rehotepu currently couldn't find it in him to resent the thief's involvement. He seemed to know what he was doing, and then there was Menchu-sama, removing his robe and touching him so assuredly, seeming to come across every sensitize area…

It wasn't just Bakura who used teeth, he found, and it was surprisingly affecting. As Menchu-sama's mouth came around him his head grew light, and he lost any true ability to recognize what the other two men were doing around him…

===o===

When Rehotepu awakened he was warm, pleasantly so. It was almost like being out early in the morning, before Re's body had risen in the sky enough to cause blistering heat. There was a warm body underneath him and arms around him, one hand stroking his hair…it was a nice way to wake up.

It was a while before Rehotepu opened his eyes, looking around the room groggily. But there was no one else here…

"Bakura left a while ago," Menchu-sama said, and Rehotepu looked up at him, surprised. Menchu-sama seemed unconcerned, though- Rehotepu supposed he must be used to it by now. "It's no matter. He'll be back at some point, after all."

"U-un…" Rehotepu lowered his head again, wishing he could get some more sleep.

It was to be expected, he supposed, that even when he managed to get along with Bakura for a time, the thief would find some way to ruin things.

===o===

The screeching of a bird filled the air, and Rehotepu looked up in awe at the beast. It was at least twice the size of a horse, with pale feathers like Menchu-sama's hair and long, purple plumes like his eyes which shimmered, flame-like, whenever Re's light caught them at the right angle.

A moment later it vanished, and Rehotepu looked to Menchu-sama. He looked strained but overall well, and he had actually allowed an expression of surprise to cross his face. It was still there as he turned his gaze to Rehotepu, and he barely seemed to notice when Rehotepu smiled. "Ah, that was really impressive! I knew you could summon your Kaa like that, Menchu-sama!"

Menchu-sama's eyes focused on him now, and he smiled back. "Is that so?"

"You found a way to focus on it, didn't you? What was it?"

Menchu-sama looked away, and Rehotepu realized that he was facing the river. "My siblings. Nii-san was almost killed by this spirit of mine, and Nee-san has been placed in danger by it before as well. When Nee-san left with Karimu to receive training in the capital, Chichi-ue refused to allow me to accompany them. Hn, perhaps he was unwilling to allow anyone else to see his shameful son. Nii-san should have gone with- I know he wanted to, to be with Karimu-, but he instead remained here.

"I've never thought it that important, but my siblings wanted to respect Chichi-ue's wishes. But with my Kaa under control, I refuse to be ruled by his fears. Nee-san and Karimu have become great priests without us, you know. Karimu inherited a position in the court from his uncle- both of them are now guardians of those artifacts called Sennen Items."

The Sennen Items? Rehotepu felt dizzy, as the words reminded him of another part of his vision. Could the gold items he'd seen be them?

"So you want to go to the capital to be a priest as well, then?" Bakura's voice rang through the air, the same harshness from before hidden under a mocking façade. He jumped down from one of the trees he must have been hidden in, and Rehotepu tensed as he saw the thief's expression. "That's a shame, because Ore-sama can't allow that."

"What is the meaning of this, Bakura?" Menchu-sama asked, voice cool.

"Ore-sama has plans which don't account for your presence in the capital, Sahu-sama. What do you say, can you be convinced to stay away?"

Menchu-sama took a step forwards; his Heka rose, though his air was still cool. To a stranger's eyes it probably wouldn't look like he was confronting a man he had recently been in bed with, and Rehotepu found himself envying that calm. He knew that he looked panicked, and that Bakura would light on it any moment now.

"I have no intention of being influenced by you, Bakura, especially when you seem to be planning something harmful to my family."

"Then you'll be killed too, like anyone else who gets in Ore-sama's way!" Bakura's Heka rose wildly, dark energy crackling around him, and then his Kaa came forth.

Rehotepu reacted instinctively, summoning his own Kaa and placing it in front of Menchu-sama. That caught Bakura's attention, but not in the way he would have preferred. While his Kaa did attack Rehotepu's, his main attention was on Rehotepu himself. "And here Ore-sama thought you knew better than this. Don't get in the way too, magician!"

Bakura had been right- Rehotepu's Kaa really wasn't prepared for battle. He could only barely hold Bakura's back, and his white magician was quickly forced to resort to a spell in order to avoid a strike from the snake that extended from the other spirit's waist.

"Stop this now, Bakura," Menchu-sama ordered, stepping forwards and grabbing hold of Bakura's robe. "I told you that I would tolerate your presence in my land for as long as you caused no harm. If you leave now, you still will not have broken our agreement."

"It's too late for that, Sahu-sama! There's only one thing to be done now, and then Ore-sama will never return."

The opposing spirit seemed to vanish before Rehotepu's eyes, and before he could even react it reappeared, freed snake's head slashing its teeth against Menchu-sama's side. Menchu-sama cried out, his body sagging, and it was Bakura to catch him before he fell.

The snake was devilishly fast, finding its way back to Rehotepu a moment later. But even as its teeth began to come down on his arm, it paused, and then vanished. What…?

"I suppose you need to be conscious to take him back, don't you?" Bakura dragged Menchu-sama closer, shoving him against Rehotepu once the distance was small enough.

Rehotepu took hold of Menchu-sama and looked up at Bakura, feeling lost. "Why did you do this?"

"You already know, magician. Ore-sama can't allow any interference."

Those were Bakura's last words to him, and Rehotepu watched for a moment, debating with his inaction all the while, as Bakura left his sight.

===o===

Returning with Menchu-sama had been…difficult, and Rehotepu had been relieved to come across Reshepu-sama. He'd expected Reshepu-sama to simply take Menchu-sama from him, but instead Reshepu-sama guided Menchu-sama's horse, gaining more obedience from it than Rehotepu could even while not riding it. It was only once they were inside, a physician seeing to Menchu-sama's wounds, that Reshepu-sama spoke to him, though.

Rehotepu hadn't known what to expect, but even if he had tried to guess, he never would have predicted the almost soft expression Reshepu-sama bore as he guided Rehotepu into a seat. "You have been injured as well," he said, voice hoarser than ever.

"It's nothing…" Rehotepu muttered, looking to the floor awkwardly. "This is all my fault…"

He saw Reshepu-sama walk away, and sighed. It would almost be easier if someone would yell at him for his mistakes. But Reshepu-sama returned a moment later, beginning to clean the wound on Rehotepu's arm. "You did your best to protect Menchu. That you failed against a man like Bakura, whom even most Mejjai have despaired of ever apprehending, is nothing to be ashamed of."

Rehotepu couldn't help but wince as a poultice was applied to his wound, making the torn skin sting. "I was useless, though. If Bakura didn't care about Menchu-sama he would have…he'd be…"

Reshepu-sama was silent as he bound the wound. He was so hard to read. Rehotepu couldn't for the life of him tell if Reshepu-sama was unbothered by this hint at Menchu-sama and Bakura's former relationship or not. But though he didn't have a clue he tried to focus on that thought, wanting to ignore the sounds of Menchu-sama's treatment on the other side of the room.

"That you are so devoted to Menchu-sama is something I am grateful for," Reshepu-sama said finally. "He has never had a friend outside of our family to rely on before, and he chose well in you." With that said, Reshepu-sama went to Menchu-sama's side, leaving Rehotepu to his thoughts.

If only those words were true…

===o===

The land had been bloodied. For a short time everything had been covered in darkness, Re's body concealed by black so fast that it appeared as if he had been devoured. People had panicked, frightened by the evil signs, and inside, Rehotepu and the two siblings fretted. Being trained in magic they could feel it, not just a dark Kaa but something _made_ of darkness, all of the evil possible sweeping onto the land at once.

Many people believed Rehotepu's spirits to be evil, but they were nothing like this. Pain, suffering, human longing…this dark power was all of that which they embodied, but with all of the humanity ripped out.

Word had come from the capital, of a thief attacking the city and of evil spirits, and Rehotepu knew that Reshepu-sama had longed to go and fight alongside his siblings. He himself had longed to do more, but Menchu-sama's injuries kept them both beside him. Menchu-sama had been feverish from his injuries, still was a bit, but when he had heard the news his eyes had flashed. They both knew it was Bakura…

It had felt like centuries, but not even a day passed before the evil abated, Re's body freed and the sense of evil gone as fast as it had come. Destruction still remained, magical attacks from some demon no one could give a clear description of, but the immediate danger seemed to have passed.

However Menchu-sama was already recovering, not well but enough that he could muster the energy to protest their insistence on keeping him here. Since that first night his father had visited from time to time, and though Menchu-sama said little, his mood always worsened afterwards.

"Nii-san, this is foolish. Nee-san and Karimu could have been killed, and yet you insist on remaining here. What for? My injuries won't hinder us."

"You overestimate your abilities," Reshepu-sama murmured, placing a hand on Menchu-sama's shoulder and pushing him back onto his bed. "And they would not be happy if you put yourself at risk for their sakes."

And with that the argument ended, at least for the day. It was an impressive ability of Reshepu-sama's, to calm his younger brother simply through presenting his own image of calmness. Reshepu-sama had that effect on most of the people around him, and, Rehotepu reflected while he occupied himself with his own work and tried not to worry, that might be one of the reasons their father was so insistent on them staying. If they cared to, the two siblings could probably be quite effective politicians together…

It was over a week before Menchu-sama received his reassurance. At first, when Rehotepu heard a deep voice in the hallway, conversing with Reshepu-sama in hushed voices, he assumed that it was simply a new physician. Instead it was a priest who entered, a man as tall as Reshepu-sama and even more muscular. His face was somewhat similar to Reshepu-sama's, enough so that they nearly looked related, and Rehotepu wondered at that for a moment before his attention went to the artifact in his hand. A Sennen Item!

"Karimu!" Menchu-sama moved forwards, probably to try to get out of bed, and Rehotepu took his arm, glad when he allowed himself to be held back. His voice was calmer when he spoke again. "Karimu, I'm glad to see that you're all right. Nee-san is?"

"Aishisu was injured, but not terribly. She is already nearly recovered, and would be here as well if her presence was not still required in the palace," Karimu-sama replied, looking over Menchu-sama. His expression was unreadable, but he said nothing of the contact between Rehotepu and Menchu-sama. "Reshepu explained that you were attacked, Menchu," Karimu-sama said, and now there seemed to be a hint of sternness under his calm. "You must be more careful."

Menchu-sama made a noise of frustration. "Karimu, that's not important at the moment. Please tell me, what happened at the capital?"

"The capital was attacked by a criminal bearing powerful magic," Karimu-sama began, apparently putting the matter aside for the time being, "Who sought to slay the Pharaoh and take the Sennen Items for himself."

"Bakura, correct?"

"This thief, you know of him?" Karimu-sama asked, voice sharp.

Menchu-sama's fists clenched. "Karimu…_Nii-san_…" His voice was still intense, but there was an almost plaintive feel to the last word, begging.

Karimu-sama looked at Menchu-sama for a moment, seemingly taking him in, emotions every bit as concealed as his so-called younger brother's. Then he bowed his head and spoke. "We battled with the thief at Kul Elna, the site where his village was massacred in order to create the Sennen Items."

Rehotepu shuddered, and he felt Menchu-sama tense beside him. He'd never expected to understand Bakura's feelings to this extent…

"The spirits of his people are free now- Akunamukanon-ou guided them into the underworld himself. But still the thief fought on after that, placing the Items on the Tablet of the Underworld and summoning a demon…the 'Dark God' Zorc. His body was sacrificed in order to fuel the demon's arrival in this world. Neither armies nor the Three Phantom Gods could defeat this demon; the Pharaoh sacrificed his life in order to seal it."

Menchu-sama fell silent after that explanation, and even Reshepu-sama when he arrived seemed uncomfortable trying to speak with him. Rehotepu wondered if his mind was on a similar line as Menchu-sama's. As wrong as it was, as terrible as the tragedy for their kingdom…it seemed that both of them focused more on the loss of the thief.

===o===

The boat rocked under his feet, making Rehotepu cling to the railing. He'd never been all that fond of boats, and to be riding one on such a windy day made him long for Menchu-sama's riding. It might be frightfully fast, but at least he trusted Menchu-sama to keep him from falling off.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Menchu-sama came up beside him, his presence steadying as he gripped Rehotepu's arm. He didn't say anything for a time, but Rehotepu appreciated the company. He had been reluctant about coming along, joining Menchu-sama and Reshepu-sama as they traveled with Karimu-sama, first to the Valley of the Kings and then to meet their remaining family. He had no part in this, no right to be here, but Menchu-sama _acted_ as if he did.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Menchu-sama's voice caught him by surprise after such a long stretch of silence, and Rehotepu looked up to him, confused. Did he mean…? "Ah, sorry. I knew…what?"

"You knew something of what Bakura intended…enough that you were unsurprised at the news of his death, anyway. Unless you truly hated him that much?"

Hated him? It wasn't that long ago that Rehotepu would have felt so, but now much had changed. Bakura, enigmatic and arrogant, sweeping in and taking whatever he wanted… He was a terrible person, and yet Rehotepu could no longer deny the draw he had felt to him. "No, but…I kept this secret from you. There is no excuse."

Menchu-sama shook his head, and when he spoke his voice was strangely calm. "It was inevitable. The river floods, Re's body rises and then enters the underworld each night…Bakura's will could be stopped as easily as those actions."

It was true, wasn't it? But the thought that this could never have been prevented was no less painful than the thought that Rehotepu could have stopped him and yet did nothing.

Menchu-sama released Rehotepu's arm and held a small bag up over the side of the boat. "We journey now to the burial grounds. There is no tomb for a thief, no place to leave offerings, but I give these up in Bakura's name."

With that Menchu-sama opened the bag, spilling its contents out over the water. Gems and jewelry fell, catching the sunlight, making bright points in the river behind them before sinking beneath the surface. Menchu-sama walked away without another word, but for much longer Rehotepu remained, gazing out over the river and pretending that he could still see the fallen riches.

* * *

**AN: **

Ryou's divination spell here is taken from . Griffith's translation of the Demotic Magical Papyrus of London and Leiden. Being Demotic, it's a while after this group's time, but it's the only full original (well, as close as I can get without expertise in the Egyptian language) document on magical rituals available to me. It's available elsewhere online, but I personally snitch most of this stuff from Reshafim, which has a sizeable archive of old translations of Egyptian texts.


End file.
